Germany's Build Fighter
Germany's Build Fighter is the third episode of Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E and the Angels of Seigfried arc. Synopsis Plot A day has passed after Elizabeth's interview with Liliana Reyes concluded along with the formation of Seigfried Drei; she, Shizuka, and Shino head off to Emily's store to have their first Gunpla battle there. As they reach the store's district, Shino looked at the sky, followed by Elizabeth and Shizuka as they see a plane with a black, orange, and yellow flag pass by above them. Shizuka breaks off from the group as she hesitates and rushes to the airport, only to find that another flight docked and among the passengers is a blonde-haired girl carrying a custom-colored Bawoo in her hands. Recognizing her from the live broadcast of the worldwide Gunpla Grand Prix qualifiers as none other than Alexandra Metzger; a newcomer Gunpla fighter hailing from Germany who won against the third place winner of the previous Gunpla Grand Prix. At the store, Elizabeth and Shino were greeted by Emily and Nicole as they came in and saw how different the Japanese store felt compared to its main branch in America. The sisters head off to the store's Gunpla battle room to have their first Gunpla battle using their new custom Gunplas, the CB-001.5E 1.5 Gundam Eirene and CB-000XG/C-IZ Reborns Gundam "Izanami". Ms. Sumeragi and Liliana come to witness the fight as they see Shino guarding herself from Elizabeth's attacks, especially since she's observing her sister's attacks before she could react. Elizabeth then attacks Shino's Reborns after she left an opening for her to attack with, only for Shino to respond by activating Trans-Am while being attacked by Elizabeth. Sumeragi explains that Plavsky particles allow Gunpla models to fight in simulations that mirror that of an actual mobile suit battle. Elizabeth dominates Shino but both units were destroyed, resulting in a draw. Elizabeth prepares to go on her shift at the store as Shino leaves with Sumeragi, Liliana, and Karin. Nicole then asked about her relationship with Shino, Elizabeth replied that she was actually adopted by her parents when she and Ash were young and while her brother was learning the basics of Gunpla battle with his friends in their school's Gunpla club. Meanwhile, Shizuka ran towards Elizabeth at the store in regards to the plane they saw earlier as it was a passenger flight from Germany, she then introduced her to Alexandra, the same girl who qualified for the Gunpla Grand Prix after winning the qualifiers in her home country as she walks by. As Nicole brings in shipments of the new Gunpla models Emily ordered, Ash and Jake come by to visit the store's Japanese branch, only for Emily to come and attempt to flirt with the former. Ash roughly told her that he already has a girlfriend though the two already agreed to remain friends, Emily already knew as she usually likes to tease with him. The two met Alexandra, who knew of them as she watched the American qualifiers of the Gunpla Grand Prix before the two left for Japan to participate. She then challenged them to a two on two Gunpla battle, which Ash declined at first as he only came to order a new model for him to build a new Gunpla he drafted a while back, only for him to change his mind after realizing that he wouldn't mind taking his custom ReZEL out for another jab. Elizabeth told Alexandra that she needs to repair her Gunpla before she can fight against her brother and his friend. Sumeragi, Liliana, Karin, and Shino went to a restaurant to eat lunch after the latter's first Gunpla battle, Liliana and Shino asked Sumeragi about Karin, whom the two were suspicious of as she felt mysterious to them, but Sumeragi responded that she is believed to have amnesia while Selphina Industries was after her for being a runaway. This sparked many questions regarding her among Liliana, Sumeragi, and Shino; but the three save their discussion for another time. Back at the store, Elizabeth finishes repairing her Gunpla for her planned tag team battle with Alexandra as a reason for her to show off her skills as a Gunpla fighter. As soon as she prepares to close her shift, Sumeragi shows up at the store front as she knew Karin may have some connection to Shizuka and her sister. Elizabeth learned through Liliana that another Gunpla Shizuka made was stolen by Selphina Industries for use with the Embody system equipment produced by the company. Once she understood the situation, Elizabeth leaves the store as she heads off to her tag team Gunpla battle with Alexandra, Ash, and Jake.